11 Signs
by mspolapotter
Summary: Post 7th year. Hermione receives an email from Ginny about the eleven signs. Eleven signs of insanity? Eleven signs you see before death? Eleven signs that you're in love?


This fic was inspired by a chain message sent to me by my best friend via facebook. Please R&R

* * *

Hermione opened her email account while taking a swig of coffee. It was a regular day. She would be getting ready for work in her writing office sometime soon. The new emails were spam, spam, facebook alerts, spam and more facebook alerts.

But there was one thing that caught her attention.

"Eleven signs that you're in love," the subject read. According to the email, it was from Ginny. Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny and her romance lists," she said to herself. She opened the email and began reading.

**"ELEVEN  
You walk really slow when you're with them."**

Hermione went back to her Hogwarts days. She and Harry would usually walk through his and Ron's shortcuts to get to class.

"_Honestly, Lavender is obsessed with Ron," she had said. "I mean, doesn't he see that?"_

"_Is it me, or are you jealous of Lavender?" Harry teased, poking her side._

"_Come on, Harry, I'm just looking out for my best friend," she replied. "Remember last year? You wouldn't believe me when I told you that Cho was nothing but a stuck-up snob who does nothing but stare at herself in the mirror. Care to enlighten me once again on what happened?"_

"_I caught her kissing with Zacharias Smith after a Quidditch match?" Harry did not like remembering that._

"_Which proves that . . . ?"_

"_You were right and I was wrong."_

"_Which may lead to the fact that . . . ?"_

"_Lavender will get tired of Ron."_

"_Exactly." Hermione smiled to herself with satisfaction. Harry shook his head and chanced a glance at his watch. His smile slipped off his face._

_The shortcuts hadn't served their purpose._

"_We're late, hurry up!" he grabbed her hand and they dashed to their Transfiguration class._

Hermione shook her head at the memory and proceeded to reading the next thing on the List.

**"TEN:  
You feel shy whenever they're around."**

"Now that's ridiculous," Hermione said out loud. She believed that you were supposed to act yourself whenever the one you loved was around or whenever any guy was around. She never acted shy around Harry or the other guys.

**"NINE:  
You smile when you hear their voice."**

Hermione's phone rang unexpectedly that moment. It was Harry.

"Hey," she answered, her usual smile present in her voice.

"How're you?" he asked. The simple question made Hermione smile wider.

"Good," she replied "but come on, Harry. It's just been twenty-four hours, what was that for?"

"Nothing, really," he said. "I'll pick you up for lunch later, sounds good?"

"Come on, when did we not have lunch together?" Hermione asked. It was true. They worked in separate offices, but they still made it a point to keep as close to each other as possible.

"Just checking. Maybe you were getting tired of me already."

"Real mature, Potter," she said, still smiling. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

She snapped the phone shut and continued to read.

**"EIGHT:  
When you look at them, you can't see the other people around you, you just see him/her."**

She remembered the TriWizard Competition in their Fourth Year.

"_Harry!" she screamed when he finally saw his head bobbing on the water. "Harry! He's okay! Quick! Somebody get him!" She was panicky enough not to notice that he had not only one but two of the prisoners with him._

_When they finally pulled him out of the water and had a towel wrapped around him, she ran to him and hugged him, like it was the last hug he would ever receive._

"_You're okay! You're okay!" she said with a very relieved smile. "You're cold! Here." She took the towel that was wrapped around herself and put it on Harry. "Better?"_

"_H-Hermione," Harry protested. "Y-you'll get cold."_

"_Doesn't matter," she said. "I'm just—_relieved_ that you're okay! You had _no idea_ how worried I was! Oh, Harry!" She kissed his forehead and hugged him one more time._

Hermione laughed at herself silently and continued.

**"SIX:  
They're all you think about."**

"Now _that_ is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen," Hermione said to herself. She doesn't always think about Harry! There are some things to think of besides Harry. She has other friends, she has her novel to think about . No way was she thinking of Harry all the time!

**"FIVE:  
You realize you're always smiling when you're  
Looking at them."**

"_So what are you getting her?" Hermione had asked while she and Harry were walking through a snowy Hogsmeade._

"_Getting who?" Harry had asked, confused._

_She had laughed heartily at Harry then._

"_It's been just three days Harry," she explained. "It's Christmas. Have you forgotten that you have a girlfriend?"_

_Harry clapped his hand to his forehead. "How could I forget?!"_

_Hermione laughed again, harder this time. If it was not for the icy road, she would've rolled on it while laughing. Harry scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at his laughing best friend. Hermione scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at him and began their short-lived snowball fight._

"_Okay, okay, truce!" Harry said, finally giving up. He and Hermione laughed even more. Her cheeks were red with exhaustion._

"_Hm, I never noticed before," Harry muttered to himself._

"_What?" _

"_Do you know that you look pretty when you're all exhausted and happy like that?"_

"_Shut up," Hermione said, slapping Harry's arm playfully. His statement just made her blush and smile even more._

**"FOUR:  
You would do anything for them, just to see them."**

"_Great, just great!" Harry exclaimed one day._

"_Why, what's wrong?" Hermione asked._

"_Ron can't go out with me on the pitch today," Harry explained. "He tripped earlier when he was hurrying to Charms. Tripped on the vanishing step and fell all the way down."_

"_Oh my gosh, is he okay?"_

"_Yep. Nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix. He'll have to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day, though. And I won't be able to practice."_

_Hermione thought deeply._

"_The match is next week, right?" she asked._

"_Yep."_

"_How about I come and help you," she offered._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Seriously."_

_Harry enclosed her in one of the tightest hug possible._

"_Hermione, you are honestly the best person I've ever met!"_

_They smiled at each other once he let go.  
_  
**"THREE:  
While reading this, there was one person on your  
Mind this whole time."**

"This list is getting more and more ridiculous the more I read it," Hermione said to herself while thinking if she had worn her red blouse recently. It was Harry's favorite on her and it had been a gift from him.

**"TWO:  
You were so busy thinking about that person, you  
Didn't notice number seven was missing"**

"What the—?" Hermione cut off, scrolling the message upwards to check. She slapped her forehead when she realized that the statement was right. "Ginny Weasley is _so_ going to get it."

**"ONE:  
You just scrolled up to check & are now silently  
Laughing at yourself."**

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Hermione said, laughing to herself again. "I'm so passing this to Harry." Hermione forwarded the message to him and shut down the computer.

She got ready for her day like usual, smiling when she found the red blouse in her closet, just freshly pressed.

She checked for all her items in her bag before turning of all the power in her apartment.

Hermione closed the door, turned the key in the door's lock and put the keys in her tote. Right now, she had ten chapters of her novel to think about. Not to mention that lunch Harry just promised her.

* * *

So there we go. You like it, you hate it, you love it, you despise it. It's only among these four. Can't please everyone. Thanks for reading anyway. reviews are highly appreciated and smiled at :) xoxoxo


End file.
